Season Two
The second season of Fishslap originally aired in the United States on the BFA television network, in November of 2016. This season consisted of 15 episodes, a smaller season than usual sitcoms, due to a deal with Hildestad and Stanich's contracts. The season was released fully all at once during the month of November, much like a Netflix original series, a deal in Stanich's contract again. This season follows the Johnson family, patriarchal figures Mitchell "Mick" and Chelsey, along with their children: Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger, who are 16, 13, and 10 respectively. After revealing their horrific secret to their friends and family and accidentally killing Margot Dash, the Johnsons are trying their best to move forward and navigate a new normal life in Duluth. Carol, Chelsey's sister, continues to be a loyal protector to the Johnson family and also attempts to deal with her complicated relationship with Stu Gibbons, especially after his ex-wife returns to town. We also follow the struggles of the Johnsons kids growing up, including Scarlett's transition into adulthood and dealing with her questioning sexuality, Bridget's desire to have friends and a relationship, and Dodger trying to be seen as more of an adult than he is. Determined to keep their pasts discrete, the Johnsons often get into hilariously unfortunate situations. As the series progresses, more focus is put on the main characters, a contrast to the previous season which focused on an ensemble cast. Each episode in the series is told in two time periods. The beginning of each episode focuses on a short flashforward into the lives of the Johnsons and then proceeds to the present. The end of the episode also continutes a short flashforward, continuing where it was last left off. These short flashforwards foreshadow a future event that will have huge climactic results for the Johnsons and eventually all of the pieces come together in Episode 9. Starting Episode 9, the series shifts from flashforwards to a series of flashbacks to explain backstories of some of the main characters that all come together in the finale. Main cast members include Sam Hildestad and Cally Stanich as Mick and Chelsey Johnson, respectively. The two are the main figures of the Johnson family and have worked hard to protect their family and friends. Their relationship appears to be more like best friends than lovers. Hayley Rosenthal portrays the eldest daughter, Scarlett, who's transitioning through adulthood and becoming more mature. This season, she bonds well with her aunts and is seen as a role model to her older siblings. Rachel Williams portrays Bridget Johnson, the middle child, with a premature sex drive, who longs to be accepted and have friends. Austin Becker plays Dodger, the youngest Johnson, oddly obsessed with marijuana longs to be seen as older than he actually is. Miranda Neuhaus portrays Carol Slinkenhofner, the wine aunt to the Johnsons, who is incredibly loyal. This season, parts of her wild past catch up to her. Promoted to main cast from last season include Will Rafferty as Stu Gibbons, the eccentric next door neighbor, best friend to Mick, and has a crush on Carol, despite his ex-wife being back in town. Paris Curry portrays his daughter, Vangie Gibbons, who is Dodger's best friend and has supressed feelings for him. The recurring cast includes Katie Keller as Berta, the Johnson's sassy housekeeper, Madi Lang as Candice, the openly lesbian and wise sister of Chelsey and Carol, Tricia Buerke as Muffy Trudeau, Candice's longtime girlfriend, and Cole Nubson as Arlo Hutchinson, Mick's childhood best friend from Dearborn who lives with the Johnsons. Cast Main cast *Hayley Rosenthal as Scarlett Johnson, the eldest kid, 16. As she's transitioning into adulthood, Scarlett has a large sense of maturity that has evolved over the past year. Scarlett isn't afraid to speak her mind, and is a huge role model for her younger siblings. She bonds well with her aunts, and this season begins to deal with her questioning sexuality. Scarlett is extremely loyal to her family and cares for their safety, but also isn't afraid to put them in their place. *Rachel Williams as Bridget Johnson, the middle child. At thirteen, Bridget longs for her life to be a passionate love affair and goes through a series of random boyfriends throughout the season. Bridget is extremely confident in herself, occasionally overconfident, and this leads to some of her friendships to not always work out. Bridget works on preserving her relationships with her loved ones, and this season also grows closer with Dodger and Vangie. *Austin Becker as Dodger Johnson, the youngest Johnson kid, 10. He desires to be seen and treated older than he actually is, and is occasionally the only voice of reason in the family. He is oddly obsessed with marijuana, which allows him to bond with adults more. Despite Vangie having feelings for him last season, Dodger and her have transformed into best friends. Dodger goes with the flow and is easy going in most situations, however this season reveals that moving to Duluth has had serious consequences on him. *Paris Curry as Evangeline "Vangie" Gibbons, a kind-hearted, quirky, and yes, creepy girl that lives next door to the Johnsons. Adopted by Stu at a young age, many of his habits and personality have transferred over into her. Vangie quickly became friends with Dodger and is currently trying to surpress her feelings for Dodger after he friendzoned her last season. Vangie is strangely obsessed with morbid things and has no sense of personal space, entering the Johnson household when she feels like it. *Will Rafferty as Stu Gibbons, the eccentric next-door neighbor and new best friend to Mick. While occasionally awkward, due to his desire to mowing the lawn at night, Stu likes to have a lot of fun in group settings. However, Stu carries around the big weight of being an accomplice to Margot's murder and knowing the Johnson secret. Carol helps ground Stu's paranoia, where he harbors some feelings for her. Stu is also the adoptive father of Vangie and ex-husband of Nina. *Miranda Neuhaus as Carol Slinkenhofner, the not-so-stereotypical "wine aunt" to the Johnson family, the middle Slinkenhofner sister, with a wild mysterious past. Now knowing Chelsey's secret, Carol promises to do whatever she can to protect her family. Carol may or may not have feelings for Stu, she isn't even sure. This season, Carol goes through the ultimate tramautic event which causes her to reflect on her life decisions. *Sam Hildestad as Mitchell "Mick" Johnson, the patriarchal figure of the Johnson family. After revealing their secret and covering up the murder of Margot last season, Mick aims to fly under the radar and shed his old past. He's incredibly sarcastic and able to think quick on his feet. This season, Mick focuses on his strained relationship with his children and tries to mend it with them. While married to Chelsey, since the moved to Duluth, their relationship has become more platonic than sexual. *Cally Stanich as Chelsey Johnson (nee Slinkenhofner), the matriarchal figure of the Johnson family and also the youngest Slinkenhofner sister. Chelsey is incredibly strong and independent, but most of all loyal to her friends and family and will do anything to ensure their safety. Trouble seems to follow Chelsey, and after covering up Margot's murder last season, she tries to create as calm of a life as she can for her family. This season, Chelsey begins to grow nervous that her past is coming back to haunt her. Recurring cast *Katie Keller as Berta the Housekeeper, a lazy and sassy housekeeper that came with the Johnson household. Barely anything is known about Berta's past life, why she works for the Johnsons, and what her life is like outside the Johnsons. However, she is extremely loyal to them (being trusted with their secret and the home invasion) and has become a close friend and confidant to the whole family. *Madi Lang as Candice Slinkenhofner, the older sister of Chelsey and Carol, who officially moves to Duluth this season with longtime girlfriend, Muffy. Besides being "the lesbian aunt", she is also extremely spiritual and intuitive, as well as an avid recreational marijuana user. Knowing the Johnsons' secret, she is determined to remain loyal, which gets Candice into more trouble than she originally realized it would. *Tricia Buerke as Muffy Trudeau, the longtime girlfriend of Candice, considered as an aunt to Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger. After officially moving to Duluth, she gets involved in the Duluth drug trade and and bonds with Dodger over their marijuana appreciation. Muffy is a deadpan snarker and loves to let loose and party. This season, more of Muffy's past is revealed. *Cole Nubson as Arlo Hutchinson, the childhood best friend of Mick when they lived in Dearborn. After moving in with the Johnsons to preserve their horrific past, Arlo has become a loved member of the family. Loving the bachelor life, Arlo loves to drink beer, get stoned, and work at the Electric Fetus. He is a self-proclaimed lady charmer and has a strange obession with Kelli Trainor. Often clueless, he can get the group in ridiculous situations. *Haley Methner as Helena Dash, the next-door neighbor to the Johnsons. The legal guardian of her niece Lydia, she's the identical twin of the late Margot Dash, who Chelsey accidentally killed in the prior season. Now living in Duluth, Helena forms a friendship with the Johnsons, having a bubbly and carefree personality, opposite of her sister's. Aware of her beauty, she uses it to her advantage. *Megan Graftaas as Lydia Dash, the daughter of the late Margot Dash, who is currently living with her aunt. She is one of the best friends to Bridget, and has a complicated rivalry with Tristan, but currently they're on good terms. A talented singer, Lydia is also extremely quirky. She remains relatively neutral and tries to make everyone in her circle of friends feel as equal as possible. *Anna Matthes as Olive Kipling, the eccentric across the street neighbor to the Johnsons. Considered crazy, she's usually drunk and can be aggressive. She's developed a slight aggravation for the Johnsons due to never being invited to hang out with them while all the other neighbors seem to be. A source of comic relief, Olive means well and finds a true friend in Nina after inviting her to live with her. *Eden Nesburg as Nina Perales, Stu's ex-wife. Not fully over their hasty divorce, Nina came to Duluth to try and fix things and reconnect with Stu and her ex-daughter, Vangie. However, after being turned down by Stu and getting stuck penniless in Duluth, she learns quickly to change her attitude and work on being accepted into the close circle of neighbors. Nina forms friendships with Olive and Muffy quickly. *Elsa Hennessy-Barnes as Jenny Robinson, a quiet and talented dancer who is Scarlett's best friend. Unaware of Scarlett's budding feelings for her, Jenny doesn't realize that Scarlett thinks Jenny has feelings for her as well. Jenny also has a weird obsession with Idina Menzel/Adele Dazeem. *Brendan Finn as Tristan Parker, a flamboyant and recently out teenager. Bridget's other best friend, he is also her ex-boyfriend, which he likes to joke about. He has a past rivalry with Lydia which he is working on overcoming. A lovable jokester, he longs the most to be accepted in his group of friends; He also has a quirky friendship with Scarlett. *Gabi Dobson as Shelby Bates, a member of the Duluth Police Force who is also an active political protestor. She is a close friend of Chelsey's and defends her by dismissing Nina when she tried to tell them the Johnson secret in the previous season. Shelby holds a large secret about why she is protecting the Johnsons that is revealed in this season. *Catherine Dukelow as Theodora "Thea" Rhodes, a newcomer to Duluth. She takes up a job at Glensheen Mansion and befriends Chelsey there. Thea seems to have a lot of knowledge about many different things, and it's soon learned that she knows a little about Chelsey's past. Later, it's revealed that Thea is the daughter of the realtor of the Davenport's old lot in Dearborn who moved out to Duluth as a journalist to get information on the Johnsons, leading her to be a prime suspect in the Glensheen attack. *Zechariah Santa Cruz as Noah Alcott, the target of Bridget's affections this season. Like Bridget, he moved to Duluth this year, however from California. While claiming to be asexual and not attracted to Bridget, his actions indicate otherwise. A self-proclaimed badass, he gets the kids into trouble occasionally. Noah also bonds well with Dodger and Muffy who share his love of marijuana. *Kalley Carlson as Saffron, a self-proclaimed indie chick and wallflower. Back when Saffron was thirteen, she went viral as an angsty emo punk-rock singer on YouTube and developed a large following in angsty teenagers, including Scarlett. Saffron is who Scarlett based her scene phase off of. After getting to meet her and learning about her open pansexuality, Scarlett develops a friendship with her that later leads into deeper feelings. Saffron is currently nineteen. *Sprinkles Vang as Lucelia "Lulu" Lee, an eccentric cashier at the grocery store that the Johnsons frequent, however she starts appearing more frequently in their lives, leading Chelsey to question her. While seeming ditzy and harmless, she also has an acidic tongue. Lulu remains neutral is most situations. *Bret Burggraff as Nikodem "Niko" Kozlowski-Slinkenhofner-Trudeau. is a young Polish orphan who has been sponsored by Candice and Muffy for the past five years. The two of them realize that they can't sit and wait for them to begin their lives and decide to travel to Poland to officially adopt Nikodem and bring him to live with them in Duluth. They nickname him Niko. Special guest cast *Mayor Emily Larson as herself, the mayor of Duluth, Minnesota. To the public, she is cheery and benevolent. However, after Chelsey worked as her assistant before getting fired in the previous season, she knows another apathic and occasionally rude side to her. This season, she makes one appearance before she accidentally trips down the stairs outside the Glensheen Mansion to her death. This event sets up a major plotline in this season, the need for a new mayor, leading to a mayoral race. *Julie Taymor as herself, the world famous director of The Lion King, Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark, and The Tempest. Julie Taymor comes to Duluth to help in a production of one of her shows at the Duluth Playhouse. She quickly becomes friends with Carol, however this doesn't last long. Julie is quite snappy and controlling, but above all has a driving determination and a love for revenge. *Efe Takuma as Constance Slinkenhofner, the mother of Candice, Carol, and Chelsey. She appears only through flashbacks or Carol's dreams. A loving and caring mother, she has a background of being in the theatre. Very eccentric, she loves to have fun but also her wisdom can be intimidating. There is no father figure for unknown reasons, and Constance is known to have died sometime before Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger were born. *Kelli Trainor as herself, the mother of Meghan Trainor and featured artist in the hit song "Mom". Kelli first came into the Johnson's lives after being hired to sing at Chelsey's surprise birthday party, but it was soon realized she as untalented as she is annoying. However, her and Arlo had a weird fling, which is the main reason she returns for a guest appearance this season. *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Dell "The Sauce" Pollizzio, the owner of Pizza Luce and also Olive's opponent in the Duluth mayoral race. Although claiming to come from Italian heritage, Olive becomes suspiscious that he's actually Puerto Rican. Olive doesn't see Dell as a suitable fit for mayor and will stop at nothing to beat him. Dell uses rapping in his campaign to appeal to younger voters. Episodes Production Development